This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in nursery at Arcata, Calif. and was selected by me for propagation and study because of the attractive arrangement of its pink flowers and its dark green apparently disease-free foliage. Through propagation of this new lily plant for several successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata, Calif., I have found advantageous and distinctive characteristics in the new plant which make it particularly suitable for commercial lily cut-flower culture, and continued propagation has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.